


Snippets

by moonshine_15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_15/pseuds/moonshine_15
Summary: is a collection of the in-betweens in Tony and Steve’s life. It involves their thoughts, reflections, and wisdom. Some parts will be about the places they found themselves in but never thought to be, some will be about being lost, some are about the bittersweet moments, the good ones – happiest ones.Please note that these are stories containing less than one thousand words and is written by someone who just misses writing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	1. Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> Steve doesn’t wake up screaming — he never does.

**1 | Submerged**

  
Steve doesn’t wake up screaming – he never does. His eyes just opens and breathes hard. After that he stands up and walks around the room until he’s sweating. If that’s not enough, he goes to the gym, if that doesn’t do trick he goes for a run wearing the thickest sweater he owns even if it’s summer. It’s always been like that when he dreams about the ice. He needs to feel the heat for his brain to understand that it’s okay, he’s safe. He’s alive.

But the human brain isn’t that easy convince. Sometimes, it argues back that just because you feel hot, doesn’t mean you’re safe. Sometimes, the sweater that he wears becomes too constricting making it harder for him to breathe. During these moments, he forces himself to remember the last 10 years of his life. He thinks about the things he survived – the three wars involving aliens and gods, being a fugitive, betraying the most important person in his life and he’s over most of it. He already accepted it and moved on. Now, he just remembers the after. He remembers having dinner with his teammates who eventually became his family. He remembers the feeling of coming home though the circumstances were unfavorable, it still brought a tiny piece of joy in his heart. 

He remembers working hard to earn back Tony’s trust. He remembers the first time he called him Steve instead of Rogers. He remembers the way his eyes shine when he sees something amazing. He remembers how Tony’s laugh makes his heart flutter, how his happiness brings him happiness. He remembers being a mess and crying himself to sleep while Tony held him and whispered I forgive you against his ear over and over again until it sank in. Yes, he forgives me. He remembers waking up and seeing Tony’s groggy smile, I love you, he said. 

“You’re safe, Steve. I’m here.”

His breathing slows and his muscles relaxes. He felt arms wrap around his waist and legs tangled with his. That’s when his brain caught up. Ah, I’m okay... I’m safe. He knows this because right now, he’s not encased in ice. He’s submerged in everything that is Tony Stark.


	2. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, I’m in a hospital.”

**2 | Hospitals**

When Tony wakes up after the fight with Thanos, the first thing he thinks of is “ah, I’m in a hospital.” He’s tempted to move his arm – the one he used to wield the infinity stones but he’s scared. What if he can’t move it anymore, what happens then? His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and what he saw made him smile. Tony smiled, “Hey honey-bear,” he rasped.

Rhodey doesn’t, no, couldn’t react. After a month of uncertainty, thinking if his best friend will ever wake up... he just doesn’t know what to do. “Nothing?” Tony asks, looking very amused as he did. “You’re an asshole,” hearing Tony laugh made him smile. Yeah, he’s going to be okay. It will take some time to recover physically, mentally, and emotionally but he’s going to make it. Rhodey vows that he’ll make sure of it.

After that, Tony’s family and friends came to visit. Morgan shared all kinds of things like how Peter does voices when they play with her dolls, the pranks Uncle Clint does to Uncle Sam and Uncle Bucky, how Harley explains science and math, how Uncle Steve was better than him when it comes to telling bedtime stories, “he always tells every story I ask for!” She was so excited, it made his heart fill up joy.

But what made Tony cry was when she told him about Auntie Nat. How she teaches her to braid her hair, do ballet, and punch – still not sure if he approves of the last one. He always told Morgan that violence was never the answer. Then he saw Nat. She was giving him a pursed smile and he sobs because his friend is alive. The friend he thought he would never see again is here in front of him, smiling like nothing ever happened. Natasha sat at the edge of the bed before wiping Tony’s tear-streaked cheek, “I think someone accidentally brought me back,” she whispered. “Don’t think it was,” he responded before pulling her in a hug.

This is what he finds weird about hospitals, Tony thinks as he looks around the people in his room who are smiling at him so brightly. It’s both a reminder of sorrow and happiness.


	3. Make It With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has probably heard Tony sing this song a thousand times but nothing beats the first time...

**3 | Make It With You**

One

The first time Steve hears the song, he was on his way to the kitchen to warm some milk for himself. He couldn’t sleep because, well, _nightmares_. He was about to enter the communal kitchen of the Tower when he heard soft music playing in the background and someone’s voice — Tony’s.

He took a peek and saw the engineer swaying his hips to the soft lull while waiting for his coffee to be ready. Steve couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to his lips. This is Tony’s sleep deprived state.

_Hey have you ever tried, really reaching out for the other side? I maybe climbing on rainbows but baby here goes._

“I didn’t know you sang,” Steve said startling Tony. “Oh hey, Cap, didn't see you there,” Steve raised his left eyebrow as the smaller man tried to hide his blushing cheeks. He didn’t point it out, though. He likes seeing Tony’s cheeks stained pink (it’s as rare as Thor getting angry or Clint not being his cheery self).

Steve walked towards the refrigerator to get milk before moving to the shelves where the pots were located. “Why are you up?” He heard Tony murmur. This is thing that makes the sleep deprived Tony so different from his usual loud self. He’s shy and adorable; Steve doesn’t know if it’s normal to think about a man in his 40s as adorable. “Nightmares,” he replied as he poured the milk to the pot before turning on the stove. There was a pause, “wanna watch crappy movies with me?”

Two

_Dreams are for those who sleep, life is for us to keep. And if you’re wondering what this song is leading to... I want to make it with you. I really think that we could, girl._

“What’s with the whiplash?” Natasha discretely asked when she noticed Steve’s head snapping upward. “I... know that song,” she heard him whisper making her eyes roll. Natasha was about to say something sarcastic but stopped when she saw the soft smile that replaced Steve’s hard frown. “Is there something special about it?” Steve didn’t bother replying because he knows that even if it was phrased as a question, it wasn’t.

“Let’s finish this mission,” he said, instead. This time, Natasha couldn’t hold back the snort. “Don’t change the subject, Rogers,” Steve just shrugged. “I’m not changing the subject, I just don’t want to answer you,” the red head assassin shook her head, not bothering to hide her smile. “Can’t wait for this to be done. I missed my bed, anyways,” she replied.

Three

The third time was during the Heroes’ Gala. The orchestra was playing its instrumental. When the first note was struck, Steve already had a smile on his face. “They’re playing Cap’s favorite,” Clint teased making Sam and Bucky snicker. “This is Cap’s favorite song?” As cliche as this will sound, seeing Tony in a black fitted tux will took his breath away.

“Oh yeah, it’s so obvious. Every time he hears the song, he always smiles,” Sam said. “Although, I’ve never heard him sing it,” he adds. Tony gave Steve an incredulous look. “How can you not have sang this song if it’s your favorite?” Steve shrugged as if saying _welp, what can you do?_ He may look nonchalant but deep down, he’s thinking about the sleep deprived Tony who was swaying his hips to the music and whispering the lyrics to the song.

_Though you don’t me well and every little thing only time will tell. If you believe the things that I do and we’ll see it through._

Four

_Life can be short long, love can be right or wrong and if I chose the one I’d like to make it through... I wanna make it with you. I really think that we could make it, girl._

It was there wedding song. Steve still can’t grasp the fact that the fourth time he’s hearing this is during his first dance with his _husband_. Him and Tony have been through a lot — wars, early morning fights, could’ve dones but now they’re here and for Steve, that’s the only thing that matters.

“How’s my dancing skills, Mr. Stark-Rogers?” He asked after leaning his forehead against Tony who smiled in return, “Perfect, Captain Stark-Rogers.”

Five

“But Daaaad! Peter is coming home!” Steve heard Morgan say as he passed by the little missy’s room. She’s staying with them for the week because Pepper had to go to an emergency business meeting in Stark Industries Shanghai. “Maguna, Peter’s not going to be here until later tonight,” Tony said before patting Morgan’s head.

Steve peaked inside and the room and saw his husband giving his, _no, their daughter_ a huge smile. “If you sleep now, you can start your day early,” Tony paused, gently pushing Morgan so she’s completely lying down before tucking the blankets under her chin. “And spend your day longer with Peter,” he finished. “Okay...” she murmured. “Lullaby, please?” She requested while giving her father her best impression of a puppy. “Do you know you look like your Pops when you do that?” Tony asked before shaking his head and starting to sing.

_Baby, you know that dreams are for those who sleep. Life is for us to keep and I chose the one I’d like to help me through, I’d like to make it with you. I really think that we could make it, girl._

Steve has probably heard Tony sing this song a thousand times but nothing beats the first time he heard it because that’s when everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by How I Met Your Mother S9 EP16


	4. Level Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It doesn’t change the fact that you still died,” the depth of Peter’s words truly hit him when he saw the kid’s eyes – it was red and puffy.

**4 | Level Best**

Tony and Steve were lounging on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother (it’s a good show that makes Tony’s heart flutter even if sometimes the episodes make him cringe) and a few hours after he put Morgan to bed when Peter came home soaking wet (the dork in him rose to the occasion when that rhymed). The couple watched as Pete headed upstairs, probably to go to his room before sharing a look with each other. “Something’s wrong,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. “He always greets us before going to his room,” he continued. Tony cocked his head to the side before giving his husband a soft kiss on the lips, “Prep the hot cocoa for me, please?” Steve only smiled back.

-

Tony knocked on Pete’s door, when didn’t hear him answer he opted to just go in. What he saw made his heart ache. Peter’s got a towel thrown over his head, his shoulders were tense, hands gripping his thighs, and he was shaking. He took slow steps towards him before sitting down and wrapping his left arm around his kid’s shoulders.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Tony asked to which Peter answered by shaking his head – no. “You sure, underoos?” He asked again. “I’m fine, Mr. Stark,” he replied before wiping his nose. “Really? Back to that again? Honestly, kid, do I need to have a casual meeting with death again so you’d call me Tony?” When he heard the sharp intake of breath, he knew he shouldn’t have joked about it. “Too –” “ _Don’t_ ,” the sharpness of Peter’s tone took him aback. Tony closed his eyes before sighing. “I’m sorry, Pete. I shouldn’t have done that.”

There was a long pause before the kid started talking. “You died,” the croak was unmistakable. “It was only for a moment, Peter,” Actually, he doesn’t know if it was only for a moment. A year already passed and he’s still not sure how he survived that snap. When he asked Strange about it, he only got a vague _the stones are beings of their own, Stark_. “It doesn’t change the fact that you still died,” the depth of Peter’s words truly hit him when he saw the kid’s eyes – it was red and puffy.

Tony doesn’t want to sound rude but he needs to ask, “Pete, it’s already been three years. Why are you still so worked up about it?” Peter looked at him with red puffy eyes and deepest frown and by god, Tony swore that he would do everything he can to make sure that his kid doesn’t ever look like that again. “Because...” pause, “in another universe, very similar to this one, you never came back.” After saying that, Peter told him about he was sucked into another universe. He told Tony how everything that happened there was similar to what happened in their’s except for that one detail — _Tony Stark died saving the world._

That world’s Peter Parker was a mess. Peter remembered having a conversation with him about how much it hurt to lose another father, _you’d think it’ll be easier because third time’s a charm, right? But it’s not._ It was the shittiest joke he has ever heard in his life. _And the world, fuck, they kept asking who’s going to be the next Iron Man. They keep saying that it’s going to be me but I’m not... I just want him back. I just want my dad back._ Peter listened to other him knowing that if Tony had died he would be the same.

Tony let out a deep breath before chuckling, “that world’s Peter Parker, was he mad at his Tony Stark?” The question was good natured, like he already knew the answer but still asked anyway. “Yeah, I know I would be,” Peter answered as he smiled at Tony before wiping his tears away. “I never stopped thinking about that moment when Thanos snapped his fingers and turned half the universe into dust. I couldn’t stop thinking about how scared you were when you told me you didn’t want to go. _My_ kid was scared because he’s dying but I couldn’t do anything about it, I died then,” Tony lick his lips. “Five years after, I’m still having nightmares about that day. Pepper and Morgan were a huge help. They kept me sane then Steve, Nat, and Scott came to me with that stupid plan based on Back to the Future bullshit,” he chuckled before shaking his head. “I said no because I got lucky. I have a family– I have a kid but then later that night, I saw that silly picture of us posing just so your Aunt May and everyone in your school will believe that the Stark Internship program was legit... I knew I had to make it happen. It doesn’t matter how shitty the plan was, I’ll make it work because it meant that you’ll get to live.” Tony looked at Peter, “I wouldn’t have done what I did if I knew you weren’t going to be here, Peter.”

He knew that Tony thought of him as more than his intern but that was the moment it finally sunk in. _Ah, he sees me as his son._ Peter hugged Tony before burying his head on the crook of the latter’s neck, “Love you, dad.” Tony patted his back, “just doing my level best, kid.”

After that, Peter was asked to take a warm shower before he was told to come down because his Pops made hot cocoa. They 3 spent the night talking about college, Spider-Man, and MJ. When Peter told his Dad and Pops about his first date with her, they couldn’t contain the teasing. That night, Peter had a good night’s sleep before waking up to his little sister bouncing on his bed and his fathers giving him a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Level Best of Said the Whale.
> 
> Don’t forget to kudos and share your thoughts!


	5. you’ll miss me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took six words for Tony to die that day. It took six words for everything they’ve built to crumble. It took him six words to lose control, see red, and go on a killing spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic based on Taylor Swift’s my tears ricochet! It’s post-civil war but pre-endgame.

**5 | you’ll miss me**

_**We gather here, we line up, weepin’ in a sunlit room ** _

_** And if I’m on fire, you’ll be made of ashes, too ** _

_** Even on my worst day, did I deserve, babe ** _

_** All the hell you gave me? ** _

_** ‘Cause I loved you, I swear I loved you ** _

_** ‘Til my dying day ** _

Sometimes, Tony still remembers how he died. No, it’s not because of terrorists, posions, or alien invasions (two of which was a case of an almost and one where he thinks he actually did, for a moment). It was because of Steve. It’s  always Steve. They fought about everything – battle tactics, Tony’s penchant for sacrifice plays, and sometimes, what breakfast food they should eat or which movie to watch. Fighting is ingrained into their beings but it was okay because at the end of the day, they’re together (just like Steve promised). They end up in the lab with him upgrading everyone’s weapons and suits while Steve sat on the sofa sketching. It’s always been that way but as he lay in the cold floor of Hydra’s basement somewhere in Siberia, he thinks ah, this is how I die – in every sense of the word.

You see, the thing is, the injuries are something Tony can live with. He has experienced all kinds of it throughout his life so for him this was easy. What wasn’t was the feeling of betrayal. And yeah, okay, sure, he’s been betrayed by a lot of people including those who he wouldn’t think can do that to him but this time it’s different. It’s Steve. He was never supposed to hurt him that way. Yes, Tony held him to a higher standard and it’s not because he’s Captain America. It’s because he’s a good man and he tries his best to do what is right.

_I didn’t know it was him._

It took six words for Tony to die that day. It took six words for everything they’ve built to crumble. It took him six words to lose control, see red, and go on a killing spree. He’s not going to justify his actions because he was wrong and reacted poorly but Howard wasn’t drunk and his Mom was crying so he let himself go nuts. Halfway through the fight, the regret began to seep in and as he began losing, as he was forced to kneel, pushed to the floor with Steve aiming his shield to Tony’s heart he knew that he’s sorry for how he reacted but never for feeing the way he did.

_**I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace** _

_** And you’re the hero flying around, saving face ** _

_** And if I’m dead to you, why are you at the wake? ** _

_** Cursing my name, wishing I stayed ** _

_** Look at how my tears ricochet ** _

  
Tony didn’t know the first thing he felt when he read the letter. Steve was sorry he got hurt, sorry for thinking he was sparing him from pain, sorry about a lot of things.  _Hopefully, one day you can understand_ , he said. Right now, all Tony wants to do is drink his pain away but he can’t because Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and Vision needs him. He can’t because now, the Avengers are gone and the world needs him. So, now, the only thing he wants to do (that can be done) is say  _fuck you and your self-righteousness, Rogers._

(It’s funny how all the things you love about someone can also be the reason why you hate them)

He looks at the flip phone (one of the things that makes him furious to this day because really? A flip phone? You’re going to send a billionaire who owns the largest tech corporation a fucking flip phone???) and scoffs at its outdatedness (but when he takes it apart he founds that it’s actually not, he thinks that this a gift from a certain cat). After the mess created, Tony threw himself to work. He built prosthetics, phones, and clean energy tech for Stark Industries and focused on fixing the Accords. He still believes in it because the core is good. It’s just that some articles were vague and can be taken advantage by the wrong person. He got his lawyers to look into it. He presented it to the UN delegates alongside T’Challa. They made great changes and managed to replace Ross.

“It was good working with you, Tony,” T’Challa said with a genuine smile. Everything was quite weird when they first met after the _fact_. They knew they could trust each other because they’re fighting the same cause and believe in the same thing but the question is should they? For Tony, this is something that can be answered easily by doing the most Tony thing and ask “how are my favorite fugitives?” It was casual. He said it in a way that seems like he doesn’t care. This is his way of saying he knows they’re under your care. He turned to T’Challa and found a frown to which he returned with a smile. This is his way of saying I know they’ve been there for a long time. I know you know how they are and I knowyou know why I’m asking. If you answer correctly then I should be able to trust you. “They seem to be enjoying our nation’s hospitality or so I’m told,” T’Challa replied. That was the beginning of their implicit talks.

**_We gather stones, never knowing what they’ll mean_ **

**_Some to throw, some to make a diamond ring_ **

**_You know I didn’t want to have to haunt you_ **

**_But what a ghostly seen_ **

**_You wear the same jewels that I gave you_ **

**_As you bury me_ **

“He would have loved it here,” Steve whispered when Natasha stepped beside him. They were on a balcony overlooking the city. “We both know he’ll be holed up with Shuri,” she murmured. “He would have loved her, too. He always liked kids especially if they’re smart and sarcastic like he is,” he took a breath and wondered how different it would be if he just told Tony. He always wonders but he forces himself not to dwell on things which already happened. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold, Steve,” and so they did. 

Sam had the TV opened. He was on the news channel. He likes watching the news so he can be updated on what’s happening outside. “Anything new?” Natasha asked just in time for the anchor to give updates about the Accords. “Earlier this afternoon, Tony Stark aka Iron Man called a press conference along with Lt. Col. James Rhodes and the being called Vision to announce the Accords’ reformation. He stated that he and his team have been working on this for quite some time, now, and confidently said that this is something every superhero can put their trust on,” after the anchor stopped, a video of the press conference played.

“Mr. Stark, what is the reason for the reformation? Why put a lot of effort into it?” A journalist asked making Tony smile. “That’s a great question, Brett,” he said before pausing to licking his lips. “The Accords that we have now and the one that we had a year ago is vastly different. One of the main reasons why - what the press dubbed as - Civil War happened was because of it. The original Accords were vague and it can be harmful. For example, there were articles, clauses, which states that the Avengers can be used in whatever capacity the committee deems fit and/or in cases mentioned in another article but it wasn’t clear who will form the committee and the cases mentioned in the said article were also unclear,” he explained. “In the past year, what we did was work on that. We had to make sure that the Avengers or any superhero for that matter will not be used in any way other than for saving lives,” he added.

“Is this the reason why you had a disagreement with Captain America?” Steve took a sharp breathe, his whole body tensing. “Partly. He sees the Accords as something akin to SHIELD and we all know how that ended,” Tony said. “He wanted us to be an independent organization because we can and we know what’s good and what’s right and I did, as well, but the thing is sometimes, we get lost. Sometimes, what we believe as good and right turns out to be bad and wrong. Sometimes, we create things that we think will make everything better but in the end, it kills people,” Tony’s glasses were long gone. Now, he’s just the Tony they know; the one who cares and worries about every little detail. “We’re always going to be sorry for every civilian’s life lost but sorry will never be cut it. That’s why I signed. We need to be accountable, we need to be trialled,” when Tony paused the silence in the l room was loud. The press was waiting for Tony’s next words, hanging onto it like their lives depended on it. “I’m sure that Captain Rogers...” Steve flinched at that “also felt this way but he couldn’t trust it. Not now, not after SHIELD.”

There was a knock on the door which made everyone turn to look. It opened to reveal T’Challa dressed in royal garments. “You’ve heard about it, then,” phrased as a question but it was a statement Steve knows for sure. “Yeah, we did,” Sam answered making the king nod. “I have sent you copies in case you want to read it,” he said. “Tony has put a great amount of effort to get to where it is, now,” none of them missed the fondness in T’Challa’s tone. The King looked at his direction before opening his mouth and saying “Steven, get yourself something from my sister. I’m sure she has something to replace your suit with,” then he left.

Steve thinks to himself, no need. This is the suit that was made for him. It gives a sense of safety and misery.

  
**_And I can go anywhere I want  
_ **

**_Anywhere I want, just not home_ **

**_And you can aim for my heart, go for blood_ **

**_But you would still miss me in your bones_ **

**_And I still talk to you (when I’m screaming at the sky)_ **

**_And when you can’t sleep at night (You hear my stolen lullabies)_ **

The fight continues. Wherever Hydra is, the Rouge Avengers are there. It’s saving grace. He has to keep fighting otherwise, reality will sink in. Steve is doing this so he would not think about coming home, about how he smashed Tony’s heart into pieces, how he left him there to die. He’s always plagued by what ifs, a constant reminder that he could’ve handled things better. He also sleeps less so as to avoid the nightmares but when he does, it’s the same thing.

_Did you know?_ Tony would ask. Dream Steve always stuttered trying to find the right word.  _Don’t bullshit me, Rogers, did you know?_ And then he would admit it like before. They fight and he ends up killing Tony. He always ends up dreaming as the light in those beautiful brown eyes disappear. 

“Why do you not sleep?” Steve looked at Wanda before smiling. “I can’t,” he said before going back to nursing his coffee. They managed to get the biggest room this rundown hotel has to offer and that included a kitchen where they are currently at. “But you’re tired,” she said as a frown took over her face.  _Because I kill Tony when I sleep and I don’t want to do that – I **can’t**_ _._ “We both are, Wanda,” he murmured. “Go back to sleep, kid,” he said before downing his coffee and going to back to bed.

As walks towards his room, Steve remembers the day when Tony retired from being an avenger.  _You’ll miss me_ and to this day, Steve’s response will always be the same, _I will._

**_I didn’t have it in myself to go with grace_ **

**_And so the battleships will sink beneath the waves_ **

**_You had to kill me but it killed you just the same_ **

**_Cursing my name, wishing I stayed_ **

**_You turned into your worst fears_ **

**_And you’re tossing out blame, drunk on this pain_ **

**_Crossing out the good years_ **

**_And you’re cursing my name, wishing I stayed_ **

**_Look at how my tears ricochet_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but at the end of the day, Lover will play.


End file.
